Prongs and Prongslet
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A tender moment between father and son during a nappy change. Written for various challenges. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, I am chaser 1 and I chose James Potter as a parent and I used the prompts (word) glitter, (word) colourful, (quote) "Every family has bad memories." Mario Puzo. Also written for the Create-A-Potion Challenge, the potion I am making is the Girding Potion, my first ingredent is dragonfly thorax and my prompt for this chapter is to write about someone who enjoys life. Also written for the Disney Character challenging using the animal character Gurgi. Also written for the If You Dare...Continued challenge using the prompt 'My, Oh My.'**

**Prongs and Prongslet**

A soft smile full of unconditional love for his precious baby boy appeared on his face causing the stress and tension due to the war to disappear; with gentle hands filled with tender and love moved his son as he slipped a clean nappy under him. A soft chuckle fell out of James' lips as his eyes shone with happiness as he looked down at his son's colourful nappy.

"I see that your mummy finally gave in and got them," James said with a smile as he tickled his son's tummy causing Harry to let out a high pitch squeal of happiness and kick his legs madly, "I bet you will look adorable in your rainbow themed nappy through than again you are just the most adorable baby I have ever seen no matter what."

In reply Harry let out a happy gurgle from where he lay on his Quidditch themed changing mat and shoved his small fist into his mouth, his eyes sparkled with happiness and a promise of mischief.

"It looks like you are a Marauder in the making," James said with a chuckle as he carefully finished placing the nappy on his son while taking great care not to hurt his son with the sticky tabs as he attached them to the other half of the nappy, "With that little stunt you did with the glitter that got everyone wanting to know just how you managed to get that bottle of glitter from your mother's special craft table I will not be surprised if you and your friends in the future become the second generation of Marauders."

Big green doe like eyes innocently looked up into his father's eyes full of love and trust that made James' heart want to melt, even through his baby boy was only a few months old he already had James' heart wrapped around his extremely tiny pinky finger tightly.

"You know Prongslet every family has bad memories," James said softly as he stared at his son with tender eyes, his face only showing love and the promise to protect his son, "Our family will have a lot of bad memories, what with the war, You-Know-Who, having to go into hiding and whatever the future may bring us but with you and your little adventures I have a feeling that the future will bring us some extremely good memories that will defiantly out weight the bad ones."

Reaching out James ran a tender hand gently over his son's face from the top of his head to the bottom of his chin only to chuckle softly as Harry leant into the tender loving touch and look up at his father.

"I promise you that we will have good memories together no matter what my little Marauder in the making," James promised as he pulled back his hand only to let out a soft gasp as his and Harry's bright eyes causing James to melt, "Oh my precious baby boy I promise you that I will protect you, I will protect you with my life, I will not let any harm come to you."

Turning to his right side James picked up the small red baby grow with a cute little golden lion stitched onto the left hand side chest pocket. Shaking his head at how small the tiny baby grow was James turned his attention back to his adorable son only to roll his eyes when he found his son had decided to swap over the hands in his mouth.

"You silly thing, you are getting drool all over your hands!" James said with a smile as he gently tapped Harry's nose only to laugh softly as Harry went cross-eyed in an attempt to follow his daddy's finger, "You are the cutest thing! I should get you a top saying so!"

With his heart warmed by what only fatherhood could bring James began to place his son's baby grow on. With each foot he placed into the leg holes he counted five perfect tiny toes and two chubby little legs, as he pulled the outfit up he carefully lifted Harry up and slipped the clothing under his bum before pulling it up the rest of the way to his armpits.

"My my, you are a handsome fellow aren't you?" James cooed as he carefully lifted up his son from the changing mat and into his arms, "Now then let's see how handsome you will become when you are fully dressed."

Carefully James pulled his son's hand out of his mouth only to smile and shake his head as Harry shot him a grumpy frown. Trying his best not to turn into a pile of goo at how adorable his baby boy looked no matter what the expression was on his cute face James quickly grabbed his son's red dummy into the small mouth and let out a happy sigh as calmness appeared on his son's face again. Taking advantage of his son's calmness James quickly slipped the now free hand into the sleeve of the baby grow only for a tender loving smile to appear on his face as five tiny fingers wrapped around his larger finger in a surprisingly strong grip.

"My, Oh My!" James cried out in mock shock as he gave Harry a shocked expression, "What a powerful grip you have! You have me trapped!"

In reply Harry let out a happy gurgle and a large smile shone brightly from behind his red dummy.

"As much I like being held hostage by you we need to finish getting you dressed," James said with a smile as he carefully slipped his finger out of his son's grasp, "We need to hurry up so we can wash your clothes before mummy comes home so your mummy will not find out about your little adventure with the glitter."

With those words James finished getting his precious baby boy dressed while mentally trying to work out just how to tell Lily that Harry had just had his first bout of accidental magic episode...with her prized glitter that she used for her card making hobby.

"You Prongslet are going to get me into big trouble," James said with a dramatic sigh as he finished buttoning up his son's baby grow while being careful of the little feet kicking about madly, "It makes me so proud as a daddy! His baby boy is following in his mischievous footsteps!"

**The End.**


End file.
